The objectives of this project are: To produce antibodies to pharmacologically active substances of neurochemical interest, characterize the immune systems, and develop sensitive immunoassays for detection of the substance in physiological fluids and tissues. With the availability of such assays, experiments designed to study the metabolism, disposition and pharmacokinetics of a compound are possible and a better understanding of its physiological action can be achieved.